Don't Forget Me
by xThen-Why-Can't-We-Kissx
Summary: They've been best friends since they were born, but because of an accident their lives are never the same. Elliana's life is messed up. Logan moves to California. Now they meet again, but they don't remember each other. Read on to find out as they become friends again and possibly more? ;) R
1. New Life

**A/N Guys here is the re-written chapter 1...Hope it's good :) R&R**

**WARNING: RATED T FOR SWEARING AND ABUSE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own VICtoriOUS, blah,blah,blah :P**

This story is about two talented teenagers with the brightest of futures, but it seems that fate thought differently. Their names are Elliana Reed and Logan Hunter. They're actually best friends and have been since they were born. Well, they were best friends until the accident. No, no, no. They didn't have amnesia or anything, they just eventually forgot about each other after they went their own ways. That accident still haunts Elliana's dreams, waking her up with screams and cries in the darkness alone. But to make her life even worse, her dad is abusing her everyday. She tried to fight back, unfortunately for her, she can't compete with him.

**Elliana's POV**

_Me and Logan were chasing Isabelle around her house, It was Bella's 5th birthday and she held a party that me and Logan were both invited to. We were the last ones there because we were all best friends forever! Oh no! Logan's it, he's surely going to try to catch me-I was right!_

_"Aaaahhh!" I screamed as I ran to the couch and jumped over it to get to the corner of the room. Unfortunately Logan got there before me and was backing me up to the wall. I looked around trying to find Bella, but she was no where to be found. Uggghhh! She must have hid, leaving me alone._

_"Come On Ellie...I don't bite." Logan said with a evil grin as he slowly walked towards me making me take a step back every time he got closer._

_"Logan this is not fair!" I whined as he got closer_

_"Why do you always try to catch me?" I asked as I put my hands on my hips stubbornly._

_"Because you are very slow." explained Logan with a smug grin on his face once he finally had me cornered._

_"Am not!" I argued back_

_"Are to." Logan replied as he leaned towards my face and tapped my nose "You're it." he whispered with a smirk._

_Just as I was going to say something, Bella's mom came in and said we had to go to the hospital because it was an emergency._

_She dropped us off at the hospital and I saw my aunt was there. Me and Logan ran to her in excitement but as soon as I saw her face I stopped. She had tears streaming down her face and she pulled us into a hug the second she noticed us._

_"Aunt Laura?" I asked my aunt, me and Logan shared a glance, both worried and confused on what had caused aunt Laura to cry._

_She looked up and stared at both of us for a while and the words she spoke next made our lives tumble down._

_"Your parents got in a accident and your mom … " She took a deep breath before continuing._

_"Your mom didn't make it." Her voice cracked at the end and she started to weep again. She carried on speaking but I had zoned out at this point._

_Those words 'Your mom didn't make it' kept echoing in my head..._

_'Your mom didn't make it'_

_No .._

_'Your mom didn't ...'_

_No!_

_'Your mom...'_

_NO!_

"NOO!" I screamed as I woke up. _**Great!**_ It's my sixteenth birthday and to start the _**special**_ day, I wake up with a nightmare. I reached up to my face and wiped away the sweat before running my fingers through my brown and blue, straight hair. I rubbed my face again and swung my legs over my bed and stumbled to the bathroom. At least I could look forward to Isabelle's surprise for me. Isabelle, who I call Bella, is my best friend and has been since we were 5 years old. She said it would be the best birthday of my life, and I sure hope so because my life is messed up. I might be considered pretty and am a straight A+ student and people may say me and Bella are perfect, but I assure you I'm no where near perfect. Isabelle's perfect but I'm not, not even close. Over the years I've changed and when I say changed, I mean my entire personality, the way I walk, the clothes I wear, the way I talk, how I act. Everything.

After brushing my teeth, I stripped myself of my pajama and hopped into the hot water to take a relaxing shower. It helped me forget about my fucking messed up life and take me to a world where I had perfect parents, perfect friends and a perfect life. It's my 16th birthday, no more negative thoughts. I got out of the shower, since it wasn't relaxing anymore, and wrapped myself in a towel before walking back into my bedroom. After drying myself and putting on my underwear, I opened up my wardrobe and slipped on some black lace leggings with denim shorts, and my black tie front crop top, then walked over to the mirror to check if I looked okay. I smiled and put my heart locket on, it was the last thing I had from my mum, some gold and black bangles, a black ring and a pair of black angel wing earrings. I then checked the time and saw I had 15 minutes until Bella would arrive to pick me up. I quickly put on a bit of makeup and grabbed my black leather studded bag, put my blackberry with my blue penguin case in my bag. I threw in some money and a pack of gum. Luckily I had just got downstairs when the doorbell rang.

"Coming" I shouted as I jogged to the door, to find Bella casually leaning against the door frame.

"Hey Ellie" Greeted Isabelle as she walked into the house and hugged me.

"Hey Bella" I said, hugging her back. Her brown hair with her pink streak went well with her black combat boots, pink lace leggings, and black high waist shorts, hot pink tank top and black studded biker jacket.

"So you ready to go?" Asked Bella as she jingled her car keys in her hand.

"Yep! Let me just put my boots on and grab my jacket." I replied as I went to the closet to grab my jacket and boots.

"OK! I'll be waiting in the car!" Hollered Isabelle as she shut the door behind her.

I took my black studded leather biker gilet out of the closet and put it on, then slid my feet into my knee high black studded combat boots. I grabbed my bag and walked to Bella's car after locking the door before leaving.

"So where are we going?" I asked as I slid into the passenger seat

"That, my dear, is a secret" Answered Isabelle as she tapped my nose as if she was talking to a child.

"Ohh..pleaseeee" I whined with my puppy dog eyes, knowing that she can't say no to them.

"No! Not the puppy dog eyes! Come on Bella, stay together, don't give into the eyes! Remember they're **_evil!_**" Bella pep talked herself, trying to keep her eye's on the road and not on my _**"evil"**_ eyes.

"Bella...Bella?...Isabelle! OK, I get it, Fine! Don't tell me, but please talk to me!" I pleaded with a frown as I put my hand on her shoulder and gently shook her.

"Fine, I'm talking! Happy?" Asked Isabelle as she smiled.

"Yes!" I answered back as I took my hand off her shoulder. She took a left turn into the Ice Palace, the skating rink. _**Yes!** _I love skating!

"Really?" I questioned Bella as my mouth turned into a bright smile.

"Really," She answered as she copied my earlier actions.

"Aaaahhh!" I squealed before I put my hand on my mouth and turned to Bella with wide eyes, who was smirking.

"Ugghh! Thanks to you...I'm...turning into, into, _**you!**_" I said as I pointed and mock glared at Bella as she parked the car in the parking lot.

"Yeah, Yeah! But don't forget that _**you** _actually like me" Said Bella as she pointed at me when she said _**"you"**_. We both took off our seat belts and Isabelle opened her door.

"Now come on! Let's go!" She said as she grabbed her bag and got out of the car first with me following after her. As soon as Bella locked the car, she grabbed my hand and dragged me into the Ice rink.

* * *

"Bye!"I waved back to Bella and opened the front door to the house as my dad came strolling down the stairs with the biggest smile I think I've ever seen.

"Hello love bug." My dad greeted as he hugged me. 'Love bug?' He hasn't called me that since I was around eight I think.

"Hi dad," I said back as I hesitantly hugged him back.

"Guess what!" My dad said with a bright smile and his eyes' sparkling with excitement.

"What?" I asked with an equally bright smile and my eyes' wide, boring into his.

"Come on you have to guess!" My dad said mockingly with a lopsided grin

"Dad!" I whined with a pout.

"Okay, okay! I got a promotion!" Shouted my dad and I started to squeal.

"And..." He paused for a dramatic effect, I was about to lose my patience until he continued.

"We're moving to California!" He said, making me squeal even more.

"And I know you're going to be a bit upset because you have to leave Isabelle here..." My dad trailed off as went to sit on the couch.

"Yeah?..." I asked confused

"So... I talked to Bella's parents and they agreed to let her come with us!" As soon as I heard those words, I start to scream and jumped onto my dad hugging him tightly and he hugged me back tightly too.

"I love you dad! You're the best!" I screamed with the biggest smile I could make. I was sure in the morning my cheeks would hurt, but right now that didn't matter. All that mattered was that my dad, who normally would abuse me, has a heart and does actually care about me.

" I know, I know...now can you please go upstairs and start to pack, because we're leaving tomorrow afternoon" My dad said as we both got up and headed towards the stairs.

"Okay!" I shouted as I ran up the stairs and into my room.

I pulled open my wardrobe and started throwing all my clothes into my already open suitcase that I took out from under my bed. After packing up all my clothes in my large, blue suitcase, I walked into my bathroom and opened the cabinets and literally threw everything into my mini duffel bag, also putting my jewellery and other stuff in. I grabbed my other duffel bag, which was bigger, and put all my pictures, books, posters, songs, and anything else that was left.

When all my stuff was packed, I plopped face down onto my bed, when my laptop started beeping, signaling someone was trying to video chat me. I got up and bought my laptop to my lap, as I leaned my back against the wall. I checked who it was, and found out it was Isabelle so I clicked accept.I waved and said "Hi" as Bella's face popped onto my screen.

"Hey! I guess your dad told you about California!" She said with a bright smile and her voice filled with excitement.

"Yup! I can't believe we're moving to California! And...My best friend gets to come with me!" We both squealed as we jumped up down on our beds and laughed.

"Yeah! Hey, we should get to sleep, if we want to make it on time for the flight" Said Bella as I nodded in agreement.

"Okay, ye!" I waved at Isabelle and she waved back.

"Bye." he said back and then she was gone. I shut my laptop and put it aside on my drawer and got under the covers to sleep. I was excited, but I was also sad because tomorrow would be my last day here, and then I was starting my life over in California with my dad and Isabelle.

* * *

"Isabelle! Over here!" I shouted, trying to get her attention.

We were at the Airport right now. In the morning, me and my dad had woken up early and made sure we had everything, and didn't leave anything behind. So we got a taxi, put all our stuff in and then we were off to the airport. We were waiting for Bella to come, she was going to come with us but she wanted to spend time with her mom before we left. She had just arrived and walked over when she saw me waving my hand frantically while jumping up and down.

"Hey!" Greeted Isabelle as she hugged me.

"Hi! Got everything?" I asked as I hugged her back.

"Yup" She answered with a bright smile as she moved out the way for me to see her luggage.

"OK! So let's GO!" I said as I grabbed her hand and we both walked over to my dad, who was waiting for us.

"Hello Mr. Reed" Bella greeted my dad and hugged him.

"Hello Isabelle" My dad replied as he hugged her back.

I picked up my luggage and followed my dad, with Bella on my right side. We gave our tickets and our luggage was sent away to the cargo plane. Before we knew it, we were on the plane, Oh God! I can't believe this! We were moving to California and the best part was Isabelle was coming too!

My thoughts were interrupted by the pilot telling all the passengers to wear their seat belts because we were about to take off. After putting our seat belts on, Bella said she was gonna take a nap. My dad was in front of us, watching some video on his iPad. I sighed and took out my sketch pad and pencil, I then started to sketch a drawing of a girl with fangs and blue glowing eyes. Ugghh! This is sooo boring! I put my things back and took out a random book and started to read it. I quickly looked around, Bella was still fast asleep and my dad was eating. Me and Isabelle already ate before. I then turned my attention back to my book. My eyes were getting heavier and before I knew it, I was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Bye!" I shouted at Isabelle as she said "bye" back and waved.

We had just dropped of Bella at her aunt's house after arriving in California, her mom told her to stay there because of some family business. Me and my dad were on our way to our new house. I can't wait to see it! Dad said I would love it! If my dad's bought it then I'm not really sure. You see my dad and me don't have a good relationship...meaning he hurts me when he get's angry-BUT! in his defense, he's usually drunk and after his hangovers, he doesn't even remember. Only Isabelle knows about this, no one else. When I get beaten up really bad, she comes over and puts makeup on me to cover it up. She really is the best friend anyone could ever have.

"We're here" Said my dad.

"Huh?" I asked confused as I looked up from my hands, which were resting on my lap.

"I said we're here" Repeated my dad with a big smile.

I looked out my window and saw we were actually parked in front of a bog, beautiful house **(A/N BTW It's the same house in Victorious)** It looked great from the outside, maybe my dad proved me wrong after all. My dad smiled as he opened the trunk of the car, we had rented one for now, and I grabbed my bags before we both started walking to the front door. He took the key out of his pocket and opened the door. I followed after him and looked around-WOW! It's not only great from the outside but it's even better from the inside! It has this nice, cozy feeling to it.

"Woah! This house is huge dad! Is this really our new house?" I asked as I put my bags down and looked around, amazed.

"Yup" My dad said and popped his 'p'. "So do you like it?" He asked.

"Like it? I love It!" I squealed.

"Well I'm glad you like it" My dad said as he picked up his bags and started walking towards the stairs. "Now come on, I'll show you your room"

"Okay!" I replied as I picked up my own bags and followed my dad up the stairs.

The first door was my dad's bedroom, It was the master bedroom, so it was the biggest. The next door was the bathroom and the last door was my bedroom. Downstairs there was another bathroom and one guest bedroom. My dad walked into his bedroom to unpack and I went into mine to unpack as well. I opened the door and all I could think is; wow!** (A/N The bedroom in my story is the same as the bedroom in the 'All I Want Is Everything By Victoria Justice' music video)** I plopped my bags onto my bed and opened up my closet. I unzipped my bag and started taking out my clothes.

* * *

"Okay honey, I'll see you in a bit" Said my dad as he walked out of the house.

"Bye!" I replied with a wave as I plopped down onto my orange couch.

He was going to his new office, apparently his boss wanted to talk to him about something. So here I was home alone, me and dad already had dinner so now I was flipping through channels to find something interesting to watch.

"Hhhmmm...what to watch, what to watch?" I asked myself with my eyes glued to the T.V.

There was nothing good on at the moment so I got up and put on some comedy movie before plopping back down on the couch. Half way through the movie, the bell rang. I got up slowly and my cheeks hurt since I was laughing so much. On the way to the door I quickly checked the time and saw it was 7:38pm, I opened the door to find a girl with her back towards me, she had long wavy brown hair and was wearing jeans with a black top.

"Umm...Hello?" I asked with a polite smile.

"Hi!" said the girl as she turned around, and my jaw dropped at the sight of my cousin, Daniella.

"What the-? Daniella! It's great to see you and all but what are you doing here?" I asked as we hugged quickly and I stepped aside to let her in.

"It's great to see you too and I live next door" She replied as she sat down on the couch and I sat next to her.

"That's great! Me, my best friend and my cousin, all together!" I said as I side hugged her.

"What? Isabelle's here too? She asked with confusion and excitement at the same time.

"Yup, but she has to stay at her aunt's." I said, a bit disappointed because I couldn't hang out with my best friend.

"Don't worry Ellie. You have me." She said with a smile

"I know," I said, smiling back.

"Anyway, I came to say hi and to tell you about school," Said Daniella as she turned to face me.

"Okay" I said, skeptically.

"Okay so don't freak out or anything but...school starts tomorrow!" She said as she hid her face, thinking I would hit her.

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. I'm sure if they had been even a little bit wider, they would have fallen out.

"What?!" I shouted as I got up and started to pace around. "No,no,no,no,no,no,NO!" I repeated as if it was a chant. Daniella stood up and stopped me by putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Elliana calm down...I'm gonna help you through it, okay. Just go to sleep and I've already packed all the things you're going to need for tomorrow" She reassured me and handed me the bag, then hugged me reassuringly.

"Okay, I trust you and thank you _so_ much." I said as I hugged her back. All I knew was that I was ready for school. As long as I have Daniella by my side, I'll be just fine.

**A/N Hey guys! Hope you guys liked the re-write for chapter 1 :) So let me tell you guys who's playing who in this story:**

**Elliana Reed - Victoria Justice**

**Logan Hunter - Avan Jogia (BTW I don't need a nickname anymore, I'm just gonna call him Logan)**

**Daniella Reed - Daniella Monet**

**And my new character:**

**Isabelle Price -****Nina Dobrev, but in my story, she has the pink streak in her hair. **

**I guess they're all my OC's :p Oh! And I just want to thank Creative Murderer for being my BETA! :D**

**-Ellie 3**


	2. First Day Of School

**A/N Hey! :D Here's the re-write for this chapter...Oh! Also I'm sooo sorry about the links, I'll probably put the outfits on my profile :) R&R **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own VICtoriOUS, If I did Tori would have been a "Bad-ass Chick", not some "Little Miss Perfect" :}P**

**Elliana's POV:**

_***Brinngggg***_ Huh? _***Brinngggg***_ Ugghh! _***Brinn-**_"Shut up!" I shouted at the alarm clock and threw it on the floor. I sighed just realizing what I did, and picked up the alarm, It was 6am and school started at 8am, so I have about...2 hours to get ready! I rubbed my eyes before slipping on my purple fluffy slippers and walked to my bathroom. I brush my teeth in record time and strip out of my PJ's, then hop into the hot water of the shower. Hhhmm... That feels nice...It's the first day of school!_** Yaaayyy!**_ HA! Yeah right! I _**HATE** _being the new kid, people stare at you while you walk through the corridors and look at you like your some kind of alien. I turn off the shower and wrap myself in a towel, and walk into my room. I open my wardrobe."Hhhmm...What to wear? What to wear?" I asked my self as I browsed through my clothes. After having a battle in my head about what to wear, I decided to wear my black lace tank, black denim shorts with my black converse sneakers. I walked over to my dressing table and picked up my heart locket,I miss her soo much. I sighed and put it around my neck, then put on a pair of black star earrings and my leather studded bracelet. After I popped on my black snap back cap with studs on it, I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. I didn't bother calling for my dad, he had gone to work, at least he left me some breakfast.

After I finished my piece of toast and black coffee, I stood up and checked myself in the mirror one last time, before grabbing my bag and walking out the door. I was going next door, to Dani's, I knocked on the door and a few seconds later Daniella opens the door. I smiled and took in her appearance she was wearing a purple top with a black blazer on top, black jeans and purple high heels. She had a moustache ring on, along with some purple bangles and a necklace saying _**"LIKE A BOSS"**_. She smiled back before going back in and then coming out with her purple shoulder bag.

"Hey-" I started to say before I got interrupted by the excited girl in front of me.

"Aaaahhh!" Dani screamed as she jumped up and down, like a little school girl who had just won a teddy bear at the fair.

"Whaaatt?"I asked confused, she pointed at my clothes. "Do I really look that bad? I was sure I looked decent enough, aaaggghh I knew I should have-" I started while looking down at my clothes.

"NO stupid!" Interrupted Daniella and I looked back up.

"Then why did you scream?" I questioned as I placed my hands on the other girl's shoulders, and spoke to her as if I was speaking to a five year old.

"Because...you look Hot!" She replied with a smile.

"Well, thanks. Same to you" I said with a wink.

After hugging it out, we headed towards Daniella's car. I'm kinda emmbrassed because I can't drive a car, sad…I know but I know how to drive a motor bike, I would have gone to school driving mine, but Dani said that it wouldn't be a good first impression. I would say "Who Cares?!" But I kinda wanted to make a at least _**some**_ friends. It wasn't a long ride as I assumed, it was about 5-10 minutes. I was so in deep thought, that I didn't even realize when Dani had already parked the car and now was trying to get my attention.

Dani snapped her fingers in front of my face "Ellie…Ellie?...ELLIANA!"

"YES!" I shouted, but because of Dani holler, I jumped up, which caused me to hit my head on the ceiling of the car "Ooww!"

Instead of asking if I was okay, Daniella started laughing at me uncontrollably.

"Hahaha! That's sooo funny right? Yeah go on carry on laughing at me" I said with sarcasm dripping of my tongue.

"I...Ha...Um...I mean…are you okay?" asked Dani while trying to control her laughing and catch her breath.

"Yes, thanks for asking" I replied with a fake smile.

"You're welcome" said Daniella as she got out of the car and closed the door after getting out.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked after I got out of the car and checking if I looked okay.

"Well, just be yourself" answered Dani as we both walked towards the entrance of the school. I raised my eyebrow at her, "Well, be yourself, but _**a lot** _nicer"

"Geez, Thanks, you're_** soo**_ nice" I said with sarcasm and a fake smile.

"I know" She said back with a wink, which caused us both to laugh and smile.

We both walked into the school, I looked around and _**WOW!**_ This was not a normal school, the walls were covered with graffiti, the lockers were all decorated and the kids were dancing,singing, just showing off their talents. I got to admit, I am a little threatened because these kids look_** really** _talented. But I'm not a nobody either, I'm a triple threat, meaning I can sing,act,and dance. I'm a black belt in Karate, I can also do kickboxing, Skydiving and I'm very athletic. Here's something I bet you guys didn't know, when I was about 14, me and Isabelle went to this self defense camp, well they taught us how to use guns and knives, and I after the camp, I started doing classes for self defense.

First, we went to the office and got my schedule for today, then Daniella showed me around, since this school is like _**HUGE!**_She showed me where the cafeteria was and to get food from the grub truck because the school food was disgusting. She then showed me the Black box theater, where all my classes were, since she was 2 years older than me, and other places like the gym, library, toilets etc. Just when she finished showing me where my locker was and helping me get it organised, the bell rang. I sighed, time for class, I checked what I had for my first period. Ummm...Music! Yay! Something I actually like. After me and Dani said bye, she walked of to her History class, While I went the opposite way to my Music class. I have Mrs fellows for Music, Hhmmm...Fellows, why does that name sound familiar? Oh well... I turned right like Daniella had told me to and there it was room no. 284, Music with Mrs Fellows.

I stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath, I pushed open the door and saw that everyone was already in class. I noticed that everyone was staring at me, some smiling, some giving me nasty looks, _**mostly girls**_, and some boys checking me out, more like perving at me, I made a mental note to stay away from those guys. I-

"Hello!I'm Mrs Fellows, you must be the new student, Ummm...Miss Reed, right?" The teacher interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah, Elliana, Elliana Reed" I replied with a smile.

"Elliana Reed, Ummm...You wouldn't happen to be doing kickboxing, do you?" Asked the teacher.

"Actually yeah! I am" I replied with a smile.

"Do you remember me? I was your coach, like 2 years ago!" She said excited.

"I thought your name sounded familiar!" I exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Okay! Why don't you take a seat and we can get started" Mrs Fellows said with a equally bright smile.

"Sure!Ummm...?" I looked around, trying to find a seat, when I noticed a girl with bright red hair, signalling me to come sit with her. I smiled and walked towards her, then sat down next to her.

"Hey I'm Elliana, but you can call me Ellie" I said to the red headed girl with a bright smile. So far good! I'm making a new friend!

"Hi Elliana! I'm Rosella Hartly, but you can call me Rose" Rose said with a bright smile too as she put out her hand for me to shake.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Rose" I said Ellie as I shook her hand.

"You too" Rose said before turning her attention to Mrs Fellows, who had started talking about some performance the kids had to do.

"Okay, as we all know the big jam is coming up next week, and you all have to perform, so I want you all to get into groups of two, and then you will write songs for each other to perform, and the best two will get A+ for a grade and a special prize." Mrs Fellows informed as she walked around the class giving sheets of paper. A big jam? Sounds fun!

"What's the special prize?" asked a cute guy with brown hair and olive skin, at the front of the class sitting next to a dark skinned guy with brown dreads. He looks like the guy, who thinks he can get any girl, and is very popular. I HATE guys like that!

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise Logan" Mrs Fellows answered with a smile with a hand on her hip as she stared at the cute guy, whose name was Logan. Logan... Hhmmm...Why does that name sound sooo familiar?

"Oh...Pleeaassseee!" Logan pouted with puppy dog eyes. Ha! That reminds me of what happened between me and Isabelle! I smiled at Logan, he looks cute-NO! WHAT AM I SAYING!

Mrs Fellows sighs. "Fine…Let me think about it…" she said as she put a finger to her chin and pretended to think about it for a second. Then she looked down at Logan, who had a smile, with a big smile and said "NO!" Logan's smile immediately changed into a frown. I love Her! Crushing Boys' feelings! I LOVE IT!

"Fine" said Logan as he sighed with defeat.

"Okay everyone choose your partners…" as soon as she said that, the class all stood up and everyone shouting whose partners they wanted to be. Me and Rose both stood up and turned to each other and shouted at the same time "You want to be my partner? …Yes!" We both started laughing and sat down again. That was creepy and funny...But still creepy.

After everyone had settled down Mrs Fellows began talking again "Okay! Now that you guys have chosen your partners, I want you guys to work together and write a song for each other , then rehearse them and next lesson you will perform them, got it?"

"GOT IT!" everyone shouted together. Hhmmm... Song writing? See know this is why I LOVE Music! I get to be creative and express my feelings. EW! Did I just say feelings! YUCK! Thanks a lot Isabelle! Just as Mrs Fellows finished handing out some papers, the bell rang.

"Okay, that's the bell, so I'll see you guys next lesson and remember to rehearse the songs, Bye!" Mrs Fellows said as we started packing up our stuff. Okay, I made it through first period! Now it's time for...Gym! YES! I LOVE GYM! First I had Music and now Gym! This day can not get better! Just as I was gonna leave someone called me.

I turned around." Yeah?" I asked Rose with a smile.

"What do you have next?" Rose asked me as we both started walking towards the door.

"Gym. You?" I asked as I opened the door for us.

"Same" She answered with a smile. I smiled back, Yes! I've made a friend! We both walked to Gym. So far?I think...I like it here.

**A/N Soooo? Did you guys like the re-write****? BTW I've made a account on YouTube and Wattpad and I'll be writing stories on them as well. I'll inform you guys when I've written any :})**

**YouTube: Same as Fanfiction**

**Wattpad: LoveTheMoustache**

**1.****What will Elliana and Rose ****sing?**

**2. What do you think is the special prize?**

**3. Who do you think will get the special prize?**

**-Ellie 3**


	3. Meeting the gang

**A/N Hi ****Guys I'M BACK! I know most of must hate me now :( But I was working on chapter 1 and 2... Sooo please read those chapters again if you haven't already... So I'm here with CHAPTER 3!**

**Here's the character list, just to re-jog your memories ;)**

**Elliana 'Ellie' Reed **Victoria Justice

**Logan Hunter **Avan Jogia

**Rosella 'Rose' Hartly** Ariana Grande

**Daniella 'Dani' Reed** Daniella Monet

**Jessica 'Jessie' Knight** Elizabeth Gilles

**Christopher 'Chris' Sands **Leon Thomas III

**Leonardo 'Leo' Williams **Matthew Bennett

**DISCLAIMER: I do...own VICtoriOUS!*Get's gun pointed at head* Ok! Ok! I'm sorry! I don't own Victorious! Geez! The things people make you do these days ;)**

**Elliana's POV: **

Me and Rose were on our way to gym. I love Gym! I may not look like the athletic type, but I am. It's very funny when guys first think I'm all sweet and innocent, but after they find out who I really am, they leave. Who cares! The guys I dated were...well stupid and boring. Now that I think about it, why did I date them? Hhmmm...Uh! Never mind! Rose stopped and turned around with a smile on her face.

"Here's the gym!" She said as she opened the door and led the way to the girls' changing rooms. "And here...is the girls' changing room and the boys' changing room is right opposite ours." Rose informed as we both walked to an empty area and started to change.

It was cool how we could wear our own clothes, unlike some other schools, where you have to wear some stupid uniform. I slipped on my black gym shorts with my blue crop top and tied up my hair into a high ponytail. I then put on my blue and black converse, and turned around to see Rose standing there with black gym shorts, a red tank top, red and black converse and her red hair tied up in a high ponytail too.

I smiled. "Ready?" Rose asked as she smiled back. I nodded and followed her as she led the way out of the changing rooms and into the gym.

I looked around. The gym was massive! It was big enough for two arenas! Ok! Maybe not two...I followed Rose to a group of kids, who were standing in the corner of the room, laughing and talking. They stopped though when they saw us approach and all said their own different greetings to Rose.

"Hey!" Rose said with a smile. "Guys, meet Elliana Reed" The girl said hey and the three boys just waved and smiled.

"Hey" I waved with a smile. Hopefully I won't say anything stupid and make them think i'm some weirdo. Even though I am a weirdo.

The girl stepped forward and introduced herself."Hi, I'm Jessica, Jessica Knight" She waved and smiled. I smiled back and took in her appearance, She had pale skin, piercing blue eyes and dark black hair with teal colored highlights, that she had tied up into a bun. She was wearing black gym shorts, a teal tank top and teal and black converse.

The guy with the bushy hair spoke next."I'm Leonardo Williams, but you can call me Leo" I smiled and said hey, he also had pale skin and was wearing black jogging bottoms, and a red t-shirt with black and red converse.

"I'm Christoper Sands" The guy with dreads said. He had milk chocolate skin and brown eyes and brown dreads that he tied up into a ponytail. He had on a teal colored t-shirt, black jogging bottoms and teal and black converse. Hhhmmm...why does he look so familiar? Uh.. maybe I saw him-

"And I'm Logan, Logan Hunter" Interrupted the boy with the fluffy hair. LOGAN! Now I remember, they were in my Music class! He had olive skin, like me, brown eyes and brown hair. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, black jogging bottoms and blue and black converse.

I smiled."Yeah, I know, I think you were in my Music class. Mrs Fellows, right?" I asked just to be sure.

"Yeah" He replied with a smile.

We just kept staring at each other with smiles on our faces. I looked away when the coach blew her whistle, and jogged over to her ,with Rose, where everyone else was standing.

"Ok class! We've got lots to do, so let's get started. First I want to hello to our new student, Elliana Reed, I'm Coach Martin." I smiled and waved."Ok, today we're gonna continue doing kickboxing. I want you guys to stay in the same pairs, you were last lesson. And Elliana, you're going to be with Logan, since he didn't have a partner because of the odd amount of students." Coach Martin explained.

"Ok" I said and smiled at Logan, who was standing next to me, and he smiled back.

"Great! Off you guys go!" She said as she blew her whistle.

"Soo...have you ever done kickboxing?" Logan asked, I was about to open my mouth when-"Oh! Wait! Yes you have, Mrs Fellows was your coach like 2 years ago or something, right? He asked with his cute smile. Wait! What! Great I'm turning into Isabelle!

"Yeah" I answered with a smile."So you ready to begin?" He smiled.

"Yup! Let's go!" He said and we both walked onto the mat.

**A/N I'm so sorry that this chapter is soo short, but I kind've have writers block. I'll probably write the next chapter in a few hours :) I hope you guys liked it :) **

**1. Do you think Logan and Elliana remember each other?**

**2. What do you think will happen next?**

**Also, I need your guys help, for me to continue...**

**Ok so who do you think will look good with Isabelle (Nina Dobrev)?**

**And who looks good with Daniella ( Daniella Monet)?**

**Thanks and don't forget to R&R ;)**

**-Elllie 3**


	4. Sleepover At Ellie

**A/N Hello, Hello, Hello! It's me Elliana and guess what? That's right I'm back with a BRAND new chapter! Yay! Anyway, for people who haven't already, can you please read chapter 1,2, and 3 first because I've re-written them :) I hope you like this chapter :D**

**WARNING: RATED T for swearing and abuse and other stuff :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do own VICtoriOUS, never have and never will...yet ;)*Que Evil Laugh*Tehehehe...**

**Elliana's POV: **

"Ok, That was, like awesome!" Exclaimed Jessica with a big smile on her face as she paid for her lunch."Thanks" She said to the lunch lady, collecting her food.

"Yeah Girl! How did you do that?" Chris asked me as we started to walk to a table, where Rose, Leo and Logan sat, after I paid for my lunch.

So in Gym, after me and Logan practiced a little, we had to compete against other students. Long story short I beat some kid, um...what's his name again?uhhh...RYAN! That's it! I beat Ryan, and apparently, he is unbeatable, well was unbeatable, until now.

"When I was small, me and Isabelle-" I started, but was interrupted by Jessie.

"Isabelle?" She questioned as we sat down, me next to Logan and Jessie and Chris opposite us.

"Oh yeah, Isabelle, she's my best friend. She actually moved here with me and my dad, but is staying with her aunt for now" I informed them as I took a bite of my chicken and sweetcorn sandwich.

"Cool, Is she gonna be coming to Hollywood Arts too?" Asked Logan as he took a sip of his lemonade.

"Yeah, me and her auditioned together" I answered with a smile.

"Soo...when is she coming?" Rose asked with her tone full of excitement.

"Yeah! When is she coming? If she's friends with you, then she must be awesome!" Jessica added with a bright smile.

I smiled, I just met them today and their soo nice. "She is awesome and thanks, but you guys are better!" Jessica and Rose laughed. "And Isabelle's coming tommorow, I think you guys will get along great!" Jessie and Rose smiled and both got up to hug me and squealed. I laughed along with them and hugged them back, even though I'm not really a big fan of hugging.

"So how do you like it here so far?" Leo asked as he stole one of Rose's fries from her plate.

"Yeah...It's pretty cool" I smiled as Rose swat Leo's hand and stuck her tongue out at him. They would make a really cute couple! Oh great! I'm starting to act like Isabelle! Thanks a lot Bella, that was sarcasm...

"They'd make a cute couple, right?" Logan whispered, which sent shivers down my spine at how close he was. I nodded, I had almost forgotten what he said. I said almost!

"Yeah, I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's kinda adorable" I whispered back and Logan smiled.

"I know what you mean" We both laughed quietly and pretended to be eating when Rose and Leo looked are way.

"Hey Ellie" Someone greeted and hugged me. I turned around to see Daniella and smiled.

"Hey Dani!" I gestured for her to take a seat and she did.

"Hey guys!" She then greeted the others who all greeted her in their own ways.

"How do you guys know each other?" Chris asked confused.

"We're cousins, I mean we both have the same surname" I said in a 'duh' voice."Elliana Reed" I pointed to myself then to Dani. "Daniella Reed" Realization swam over their faces and they all nodded.

"Ah, now I get it" Chris said and we all got up to throw away our trash. We started walking to third period, Daniella said bye to us and told me she'll see be later. I checked my schedule, I have...Art with , yes! Another class I actually like!

"Hey, which one you guys has Art next?" I asked as I put my books in my locker.

"I do" Logan smiled as he leaned on the lockers next to mine.

"Just you? No one else?" I asked as I closed my locker.

"Yup! It used be only me in Art, but now I've got you" Logan answered with a smirk, I blushed a little bit. "So, have you thought about what you're going to do about your locker?" He asked me and I looked at it and groaned. At Hollywood Arts, every student has to decorate their locker to represent themselves and I don't a have a clue on what to do! Logan's one is clear, he said he has no secrets and neither does his locker. Chris' locker is a piano, which is pretty cool!

"Nooo! I don't know what to do about it! Can you help me?" I asked him with hope.

"Sure, I'll help you" He smiled and the bell rang. Me and Logan walked together to class and took our seats. I sighed, this is going to be a long day...

**Rose's POV (A/N NEW POV! YAY!)**

The bell rang. Finally! Now I can go home! Me and Elliana got up and picked up all our stuff. We walked out the classroom and started making our way to our lockers, which were right next to each other! How cool is that!

"Hey Rose?" Ellie asked as she closed her locker and turned to face me.

"Yeah?" I asked as I closed my locker and smiled at Elliana.

"You wanna stay over at my house tonight? We could work on our songs, joke around, make cupcakes?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

"Sure, I'd love to!" I squealed and we both walked out of school and to Daniella, who was waiting for Elliana.

"Hey Dani! Is it okay if Rose comes with us, she's coming over to my place" Ellie said and Daniella smiled.

"Of course! Hop in!" Me and Elliana hopped into the back seat and Dani sped off. We were talking and laughing the whole time there, I'm glad I met Elliana, she's the bestest friend anyone could ask for! Oh! And Jessica...and Daniella!

When we arrived at Elliana's house we both jumped out of the car and walked into her house. WOW! Her house is awesome! It's so big and beautiful! I was soo busy admiring the place, I almost didn't notice Elliana's dad greeted us.

"Dad, this is Rose Hartly, and Rose this is my dad" Elliana introduced us and I shook 's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rose" smiled.

"You too " I smiled back.

"Ok, honey, I've made dinner, but I have to go to work, I'll be back at 8" He said as he kissed Ellie's forehead and smiled at me.

"Ok Dad, By the way is it alright if I invite my other friends?" She asked.

"Of course honey! Bye!" said as he picked up his car keys.

Bye!" Elliana said as her dad walked out the door. "You want something to drink?" She asked and walked over to the fridge, while I plopped down on the couch.

"Nah! I'll text the gang" I took out my phone and mass texted Jessica, Chris, Logan and Leo. This is gonna be fun!

**A/N I know this chapter was short! But the next chapter will be longer, I promise :D Hope you guys liked this chapter, Please R&R! **

**Thanks everyone! I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

_**#RosesAreRedVioletsAreBlueILoveMoustachesSoShouldY ou**_

**_#HelloMyNameIsNiceToMeetYou_**

**_#LoveMeOrLoveMeNot..._**

**_#_****MusicIsMyLife**


End file.
